stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Expanded Universe:Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another STEU contributor. (Please ensure their acceptance of nomination first.) *You cannot nominate yourself. *The same rules apply to bureaucrats. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow STEUDian for adminship. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least six months to the wiki. #They are of adult age (18 years or older). #They have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have had at least some major article creations. #They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds majority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds majority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are 100% optional, so feel free to answer all, some, or none of them. #Why do you want to become an administrator? #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #Of your articles or contributions to STEU, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedily-deleted? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #If you could change any one thing about STEU, what would it be? #Would you look at a glass to be half-empty or half-full? #Do you feel the current ban policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Trek communities (Memory Alpha, Memory Beta) trying to change policies here? #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? Nominations for administrator Voting ends 19:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Vote closed 02:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) - Congratulations, Tim! Support # 19:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) #--The Doctor 20:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) #--usscantabrian 02:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) #-– Cpthunt 03:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) #-- Talon Lardner 22:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC) #-- 03:34, 29 January 2009 (UTC) #--Captain Grisham 11:50, 29 January 2009 (-5) #----Luke80 17:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC) #--Adm Lucifel 12:45, 29 (EST) #--AaronM 02:10, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments *My comments (and others') may be viewed here. 19:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *Thanks, guys, and to everyone who voiced support in the forum. Should we put out an announcement or put something on the Main Page, in the interests of making sure newer users who may not check the Recent Changes are aware this is up for a vote? I want to make sure that everyone gets their voice. --TimPendragon 04:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) **Another admin or yourself could put a message on the MediaWiki:Sitenotice page. This would display a message to everyone who visits the wiki, similar to the spoiler message which is currently displayed on Memory Beta. I'd do it myself, but I don't have any privileges over here :D. --The Doctor 08:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ***Thanks, Doc. I'm not sure if that would be overkill or not - Jono, Todd, what do you think? Am I making a mountain out of a molehill? Months down the line, I just don't want the semi-new folks to say "You're an admin? Since when? I didn't get to vote" or something like that. I'm not expecting any problems, but I just want to make sure everyone gets the chance to air their opinion. I'll shut up now and leave it up to you guys. :-) --TimPendragon 18:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *The man knows how to lay down the law, I can respect that in an administrator. --Talon Lardner 22:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC) **Uh, thanks. I think. Heh. "Laying down the law" is no good, unless one can do it fairly. I hope I have done so. --TimPendragon 22:55, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ***As long as you're nicer... as in, no "What the'' hell are you doing?"-style comments, which turn people off. (As a side note, that's the only thing which has kept you from being the sole qualifying recipient of the STEU Star Award yet.) I'll gander around for a good place to expand awareness of the vote. However, new users haven't been around long and may vanish as soon as they arrive, which happens quite a bit. Being part of a "community" carries an inherent time commitment. It's like this: Say a bunch of new employees are hired somewhere. Is the CEO of the company going to listen to those new people, or to those who've been there a while? "Old timers" get more respect & have more say. Contributors in good standing should get preference over those who haven't been around long & haven't yet proven themselves. If new people want to have more say in these kinds of things, they can, after they've put in their time like the rest of us. That's how I look at it. 15:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) — Add-on: Good suggestion from The Doctor (using MediaWiki:Sitenotice). I don't think it's overkill. It's the best way to make this visible to everyone who may be interested. Also added this to the announcements page. 16:01, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ****Awards aside (I don't deserve or want any, please), I think it's been well over a year since I've had one of those gut-reaction "what the hell? are you nuts?" moments. Correct me if I'm wrong, please. I've been trying. --TimPendragon 05:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *****Not that I've noticed, and Tim has shown considerable restraint in dealing with several disruptive users on here as well as on Memory Beta. Besides, I think recent events on MB has given us all reasons to examine how we behave to other users, warranted or not. --The Doctor 12:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ******Aye, I noticed too. I meant only respect when I said that you weren't afraid of rolling up your sleeves and doing the tasks and page maintenance required by our sites rules. And I do notice too looking back that you have improved greatly in your relations and patience with members you have confict with. --Talon Lardner 20:45, 30 January 2009 (UTC) for '''administrator' , a long-time contributor, requested (12-28-2013) admin status. Putting it to vote, and hereby nominate. Two-week deadline; voting ends 18:25, January 13, 2014 (UTC). Support # #TimPendragon (talk) #--JayLR 16:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments *Thanks for the support! I think this is a unique community w creative ppl. Will try to help improve the wiki where possible. -- Hawku (talk) 21:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC)